Long Live
by ATLpaintingflowers
Summary: I had always had a best friend. We would spend hours playing in the sand, and in his backyard. It was always the two of us together against everybody else. When did everything change so much?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, therefore I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: This story was inspired by the song Long Live by Taylor Swift. This story will make more sense if you listen to the song first.**

* * *

For as long as I have remembered, I have always lived on the little cottage on the cliff by the sea. We never really had any neighbors, because the nearest town was nearly five miles away. I never really had anyone to play with; Louis was three years old way too young, and Victoire never let me play with her. There was Teddy, but Victoire would always be with him, and never let me play them.

I was eight years old, when we had neighbors finally move in. Their house was down the cliff, near the valley. We found out that they were magical too. Maybe I would finally have a friend.

* * *

Anyway, my mum and I went to go welcome them with some of my mother's _bouillabaisse_. They had a son, he just turned six, two and a half years younger than me, and his name was Timothy Barrett, and he was from Australia.

While our mums' were talking; I wandered out in to their backyard. I was walking around in the garden, when I heard a small voice behind me.

It was my neighbor's little son. "My name's Timothy, but you have to call me Timmy. What's your name?" He said in his soft Australian accent; his light brown eyes shining with curiosity.

"My name's Dominique, but you can call me Dom." I said as I smiled.

"You wanna play?" He asked shyly.

I grinned, finally, someone to play with. "Come on!" I shouted, as I ran. Timmy ran right behind me, trying to catch me.

"Did you have fun?" My mum asked me as we were walking back to our house.

"Yeah—." And I proceeded to tell her about what me and Timmy did.

* * *

When I walked back into the house, Victoire was screaming and whining just like always. This time it was about how her new wand was missing and how was she supposed to go to Hogwarts tomorrow for her first time if she didn't even have a wand. Our mum did some sort of spell, and Victoire's wand came flying towards her.

I tried to touch it, but Victoire's snatched it from me, and told me mind my own my own business. I couldn't wait until she left for Hogwarts, only 19 hours.

I couldn't wait till it was my turn to go to Hogwarts.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I know it's a little short. This just came to me while I was listening to Long Live by Taylor Swift. I had to write it.**

**Read. Review. Alert… Did I mention REVIEW!**

**Love Naomi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, therefore I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: This story was inspired by the song Long Live by Taylor Swift. This story will make more sense if you listen to the song first.**

* * *

_Three years later…_

I was standing on platform nine and three quarters. I was drinking it in. I had always dreamt about how it would be like to finally go to Hogwarts ever since Victoire first went.

Someone hugged me hard. When we broke apart, Timmy was smiling up at me, a few more inches and then he would be just as tall as me.

"I'm going to miss you, Dom." He said his pretty brown eyes sparkling. "Now I'm not gonna have anyone to play with anymore."

"Come on, you only have two years until you come to Hogwarts too." I laughed. "Plus you have Louis to play with."

Timmy wrinkled his nose. "He's too little."

I just laughed. We hugged again. The Hogwarts Express started whistling.

"Write me, alright. You have to go." Timmy shouted, as I climbed up onto the train.

* * *

I found a compartment and looked through the window; my mum, dad, and Timmy were all waving at me. I waved until they were out of sight.

I looked around my compartment. There were two boys sitting by the opposite window; one of the boys had black hair and the other boy had strawberry blonde hair just like me. They must've caught me staring, because the one with black hair turned and said something.

"Hi, are you a first year too?" He asked.

I nodded. I could feel a blush creeping up my face. I tended to blush whenever someone I didn't know approached me.

"That's great. My name's Max and that's Alex." The strawberry blonde boy said. "What's your name?"

"Dominique, but call me Dom." I whispered.

"That's great; wanna play some exploding snap Dom?" The boy with the black hair, Alex asked.

I nodded. I had just made my first friends.

* * *

The snack trolley had just come by; Max, Alex, and I had bought all the candy we could, and we were now talking about embarrassing things that had happened to us.

"So" Alex laughed. "My sister started making noises like a—."

Alex was interrupted by our compartment door opening. My sister Victoire popped her head in, and looked around.

"Oh Dom," she smirked. "You've actually made some friends." She looked around at Alex and Max.

"I'm Dominique's sister, Victoire." She smiled that fake smile of hers as she turned up some of her Veela charm. Max started turning red and his mouth hung open, Alex on the other hand didn't really show a reaction. Victoire then left our compartment. Good riddance.

"Merlin, she's hot." Max breathed.

I shot him an annoyed look.

"She's okay. But she's older than you; I doubt you have a chance Max." Alex said as he shook his head.

"Oh really." Max shot back

Then the train stopped. We steeped out onto the platform. We were ushered to a boat; we all went to a boat.

* * *

When we got into the hall, we were all standing in a line waiting to be sorted.

"Where do you think you're going, if you've got the chance?" Max chattered as _Boot, Azaella_ was sorted to Hufflepuff.

"Ravenclaw." Alex said immediately. I didn't want to be alone in any other house, that and most of my relatives were in Gryffindor. "Same." I responded when Max turned.

"Davies, Alexander." Alex grinned at us as he walked up to put the hat on his head.

"Ravenclaw." The hat shouted the minute the hat touched Alex' head.

"Well." Max commented.

All the first years were already sorted. Max had been sorted into Gryffindor.

I was the last one the called up. Professor Longbottom placed the hat on my head.

_Well, if it isn't another one of you Weasley's. Gryffindor I suppose?_

I protested. I wanted to go to Ravenclaw.

_Are you sure? Well then, better be… _"RAVENCLAW." It shouted the last word out loud to the hall.

I went to join Alex at the Ravenclaw Table. He sighed in relief and hugged me when I reached the Ravenclaw table.

"Thank god. I thought you'd be in Hufflepuff." He breathed.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked. I couldn't see anything wrong with Hufflepuff.

"Well for one we wouldn't all be together. Max is already in Gryffindor."

"Oh. Well then."

* * *

I was sitting in bed that night writing a letter to Timmy, because I couldn't sleep. I told him all about Hogwarts: the ghosts, the Great Hall, Max and Alec, everything.

I also told him about how we could see each other during Christmas and Easter, because I would be coming home then.

I fell asleep writing my letter to Timmy.

* * *

**So what do you guys think?**

**Read. Review. Alert. Review.**

**Love Naomi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling; therefore I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: This story was inspired by the song Long Live by Taylor Swift. This story will make more sense if you listen to the song first.**

* * *

_Two years later…_

It was a cloudy day today, it seemed like it was going to rain soon. Timmy and I were stepping on the wood poles sticking out of the water near the shoreline. He was going to Hogwarts this year.

I couldn't believe how much older we'd gotten. Timmy was just as tall as me now; his brown hair had grown longer and now fell into his eyes. I missed the times when we were little kids and played sword-fighting with tree branches.

"I'm scared, Dom." Timmy said breaking me out of my thoughts. "What if I'm not in Ravenclaw with you?"

"It doesn't matter. We'll still be best-friends." I told him. He always would be my best friend no matter what.

His figure relaxed slightly, when I said that.

Then water droplets started falling. We ran back to my house since it was the closest.

* * *

I stepped onto the Hogwarts Express with Timmy. I found Max and Alex fairly easily. They both got along with Timmy.

"You should be in Gryffindor mate. Alex and Dom are just a bunch bitchy Ravenclaws'." Max commented.

"You're just saying that because you're lonely in Gryffindor all by yourself." Alex shot back.

"I have other friends. You guys aren't my only friends." Max said defensively.

Timmy and I both looked amused. The train ride carried on with us all talking, eating, and Max and Alex arguing.

* * *

"Barrett, Timothy." Professor Longbottom called.

I held my breath as Timmy put on the Sorting Hat. It sat on his head for the longest time before it shouted.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Timmy looked regretfully over to the Ravenclaw table as he went to go sit by Max at the Gryffindor Table. My heart fell five miles. Now Timmy and I wouldn't be able to hang out as much anymore, I realized the promise I made to him during the summer was near pointless. We weren't in the same year never mind the same house.

I went to bed later that night with a heavy heart.

* * *

Alex and I were at the Astronomy Tower waiting for Max and Timmy to show up. It was nearly the end of the year and we decided that we should all study together for the finals.

Alex sat cross-legged on the floor; my head lay in his lap.

"Knowing Max, they probably made a 'short stop" in the kitchens." Alex murmured.

I nodded. I had barely seen Timmy at all during the school year. I couldn't wait for the summer.

"So what are you doing this summer?" I asked.

"I'm probably going to stay home. I'm going to one of my dad's games though." Alex' dad played Chaser for the Tutshill Tornadoes. "What are you going to do?" He said stroking my hair.

I was probably going to my cousins' houses and hanging out with Timmy on the beach. "Not much." I answered honestly.

"Hey! D'you want to come watch one of the Tornadoes' games with me this summer then?"

I hadn't ever been away from home before, so I was a bit scared. "I'll think about it." I said as I looked away.

"C'mon Dom; It'll be lots of fun." Alex pleaded.

"Fine."

Timmy and Max finally came in laughing.

"Finally, we've been waiting all day." I said as I sat up.

* * *

Alex' was in the hospital wing with a cold and Timmy was with some of his other friends, so that left me and Max sitting by the Lake one sunny Saturday. It was a few days before the summer break.

"I'm bored." Max said for the hundredth time.

I'd be lying if I didn't say I was irritated by now.

"I wish we had something to do." He whined.

We would've gone flying, but the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team was using the pitch for practice today.

As I looked over the grounds, I saw a familiar head of messy brown hair. I looked closer, it was Timmy. He was laughing and talking with a bunch of girls.

I shook Max. "What?" He moaned.

"That over there," I said pointing to Timmy. "Is that Timmy, with those girls?"

Max looked over unconcernedly. "Yeah that's Timmy. If you haven't noticed, he is quite popular with a lot of the Hogwarts female population."

"He's a _first_ year." I said trying to get Max to understand; what I wasn't sure.

"He's rather hot for a first year; don't get me wrong I'm as straight as a ruler, but he is pretty hot." Max looked up at me, running his hand through his hair that was the exact same strawberry-blonde shade as mine.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean most of the Gryffindor girls from first to third year are basically obsessed with him. I'd be lying if I didn't say there were a few guys too."

I was surprised. Timmy always told me about everything. I couldn't believe he didn't tell me most of Hogwarts Gryffindor population was in love with him. I can't believe I hadn't noticed, we hung out a lot of the time.

Max just shook his head as I sat there boiling. I was going to talk to him later.

* * *

**This was a sucky chapter, but whatever.**

**Read. Review. Alert. Review.**

**Love Naomi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling; therefore I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: This story was inspired by the song Long Live by Taylor Swift. This story will make more sense if you listen to the song first.**

* * *

_Three years later…_

"Alright… When do you add the root of asphodel?" Timmy read off the card. My OWL's were coming up soon, and I was afraid I'd fail potions; so while everyone else was in Hogsmeade Timmy and I were in the library.

"Dom, this is so boring; everyone else is in Hogsmeade. Can't we just go for a little bit?" Timmy groaned.

I sighed. It wouldn't hurt to go Hogsmeade for a little while. I let Timmy lead me away.

* * *

Timmy and I were sitting in the Three Broomsticks drinking butterbeer after we had come back from the Shrieking Shack.

"Hey Dom, did you know you're two years older than me?" He asked all of a sudden.

"_Really._ I hadn't known that."

"No, I mean you're in your fifth year and I'm just a third year and two years from now you're going to graduate and leave." He looked up at me with his wide brown eyes.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Well, after you graduate. I'll just have to hang out with the idiots in my dormitory." He muttered.

"I'm pretty sure you'll have plenty of girls trailing after you."

He looked surprised. "How do you…"

"—know." I finished for him. "I'm not stupid, well Max told me, but that's not the point."

"What's the point then?" He looked amused.

"I'm sure you like one of them. Who is it?"

"It's definitely not any of them." He snorted.

"So who is it that you fancy then?"

He blushed. "Nobody." He mumbled.

At that moment Alex and Max walked in sparing him from me questioning him any further. Max sat opposite of me and Alex sat down next to me.

"Hey Dom, you finally stopped slaving Timmy around and decided to enjoy Hogsmeade Day." Max commented.

I just scowled.

"Anyway are any of you staying for Easter?" Max continued conversationally.

"I'm staying," Alex answered. He looked at me. "Dom?"

"I'm staying, so is Timmy." I confirmed as Timmy nodded.

Max left to go get some more butterbeers as I downed the rest of mine. I got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Alex and Timmy asked.

"I've been here a long time. I've got to get back and study for the OWL's."

Alex stood up, "I'll come with you."

I nodded. "What about you?" I looked at Timmy.

"Bloody no from hell and back." Timmy groaned. "I pity you." He said as he turned to Alex.

Alex just shrugged as we turned to leave.

* * *

Alex and I were walking silently back to the school when he said something.

"What?" I started.

"I said the Easter Ball is coming up and would you like to go with me?" He said nervously.

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure there are plenty of other girls out there that would love to go with you."

He blushed. "I meant as friends of course. Max has already gotten a date with this Hufflepuff in the year above, and besides I want to spend the night having fun not having some whiny girl clinging to me."

I nodded. There was no denying Alex and Max were one of the top five best-looking blokes in our year. While Max absolutely adored the attention, Alex was a bit shy around other people and tended to make excuses to get away. I didn't think I was all that stunning, especially since every person who spoke to me always compared me to Victoire, and said that maybe someday I'd be just as beautiful as her. I always wondered when someday would be today.

It wasn't as if someone was going to ask me to the Easter Ball anytime soon. "Yeah, of course." I responded to Alex.

He sighed in relief. "Good, I was starting to feel like a bloody fool."

We laughed all the way up to the castle.

* * *

Timmy had decided to sit at the Ravenclaw Table for breakfast today. He was in a rather foul mood though for a Saturday.

"I can't believe I hadn't known about the Easter Ball. Damn, I really want to go." He scowled.

"Well," Alex said as spoke through a mouthful of pancake. "You're not exactly a fourth year or above."

"It's okay Timmy." I consoled. "You can always get an older date then you'll be able to go."

Alex snorted. "I'm pretty sure that's going to happen."

"Is that a challenge? I'm pretty sure I can get an older date. How much do you want a bet?" Timmy hyped.

"I'll do your potions homework for the rest of the year." Alex smirked. "But now I have to go to quidditch practice." He said as he walked off.

"I can get an older date." Timmy muttered

I raised an eyebrow. I remembered how a few years ago, Timmy was scared to go to Hogwarts for the first time and we would play and run around on the beach; now he was talking about getting a girl. I felt oddly uncomfortable about that idea. It seemed so strange that we were so much older now. I don't think I had let go of my inner Peter Pan, I really didn't want to either.

* * *

**Sorry for the sucky chapter. I've been really busy lately. It would be nice if you reviewed. Please review.  
-ATLpaintingflowers**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling; therefore I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Playlist:**

**The Maine- Some Days**

**The Maine- Identify**

**The Maine- Fuel to the Fire**

**Mayday Parade- Three Cheers For Five Years**

**The Maine- Every Road**

**All Time Low- Remembering Sunday**

* * *

Timmy and I were sitting by the lake talking.

"Hey Dom, will you go to the Ball with me?" Timmy murmured not looking at me.

I was silent. "Er…I'm already… er, going with Alex." I rushed.

Timmy was expressionless. "You never told me; when was this?"

"Last Saturday, when we were walking back to Hogwarts." I muttered.

"Oh well, have fun." Timmy said after a while.

I just rolled my eyes in response.

"And don't do anything I wouldn't." Timmy raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"It's Alex." I reminded him. "Besides, aren't you too young to have these thoughts?"

"I'm almost fourteen. You're almost sixteen, old enough to act on such thoughts."

"I'm fifteen, I don't plan on sleeping with anyone anytime soon, and I'm not a whore." I said indignantly.

"Well, I'm going." Timmy waved as he stood up.

"Where?" I looked up at him curiously.

"Well since you're going with Alex, I'm going to need an older date to go to the Ball and soon too, seeing as the Ball's tonight." Timmy looked at me strangely before he turned and walked away.

* * *

It made sense that Victoire would double-cross me like this; I thought as I sat on my bed moodily.

She said mum sent our dresses by owl, and she would give it to me the day of the ball. Yet here I was with no dress.

I was sitting there viciously thinking about the terrible things I would do to Victoire, when she burst into my dormitory holding a very bulky bag.

"Dominique, have you taken a shower?" Victoire questioned; a wild look in her eyes.

"Yeah. I came out a while and was waiting for you to give me my dress."

"Change of plans." Victoire waved me off as she began rummaging through the bag.

"How did you get into the Ravenclaw Tower anyway? You're a Gryffindor." I stated as I watched Victoire taking things like makeup and scissors and shoes from her bag.

"It's amazing what a little Veela charm can do." Victoire smirked as she dragged me in the bathroom.

"Now close your eyes." She ordered.

I could've argued with her, but it was absolutely no use arguing with Victoire. I felt a pair of scissors brushing the area by my neck near the bottom of my ear; I yelped.

"Hold still." Victoire shouted.

"Bloody hell Vic, are you trying to kill me?" I said incredulously.

"Oh shut up. I'm only cutting your hair. You're so dramatic." Victoire rolled her eyes.

"You're one to talk." I grumbled.

Victoire cut my hair short, then she put light makeup on me, then she finally brought out my dress. It was an elegant, long, flowing pink colored dress.

"Go put it on." Victoire sighed.

As I walked to the bathroom to put the dress on, I turned back to Victoire. "Why were you nice to me today?"

"Contrary to popular belief, I don't hate you." Victoire responded cleaning up.

"Oh." I said as I walked back toward to the bathroom.

"Wait Dom," I froze as Victoire continued. "Make the right choice."

I continued walking to the bathroom feeling even more confused than before.

* * *

Alex was waiting for me in the Ravenclaw Common Room. We were going to meet Max, Timmy, and their respective dates at the ball.

I was nervous. I was having second thoughts about going to the ball. As I stood by the door hesitating, Evie Corner popped up behind me.

"You're not thinking about backing out are you?" She asked.

I was silent.

"You look gorgeous. Whoever's going with you is lucky. Just go and have fun." She smiled at me as she walked out with a swish of her long sapphire colored dress.

I took a deep breath and walked out.

Alex smiled at me when I got to him. "You look beautiful Dom."

"Thanks." I muttered ducking my head.

"Don't worry; I think you look much better than Victoire. C'mon." Alex smiled as we walked to the Great Hall.

* * *

"Hey Timmy." I said as I approached him. I was tired of dancing and my feet were sore. It had taken me quite a while to find him, as he was sitting outside.

"Hey Dom." He sighed. "Want to sit down." He gestured to the lone bench he was sitting on cross-legged.

We sat in comfortable silence in the dim light until Timmy broke it.

"You look great Dom. Short hair works for you." A corner of his mouth quirked up.

"Thanks. I don't know how many people have told me I look great tonight, to be honest." I said

"They were right." Timmy replied in a low voice.

"How come you aren't inside with your date?" I asked.

Timmy shrugged. We lapsed into silence once again; I could hear the music from the Great Hall.

"D'you want to dance?" Timmy looked at me; his molten brown eyes staring into my blue ones.

I stood up barefoot, and placed my arms on Timmy's shoulders; and he placed his arms around my waist. It was rather nice; dancing in the dark and quiet with the soft music floating in from the Hall.

And we spent the rest of the night dancing barefoot on the soft, green grass.

* * *

**So for updating so late. Here's the chapter. If you want to see how the characters look like, the pictures are on my profile. :)**

**Read. Review. Alert.**

**Love Naomi.**


End file.
